Summer Evening
by Tressym383
Summary: Les états d'esprits d'un jeune blond, anciennement grand héritier, lors d'une soirée d'été. Que penser après avoir plaqué son copain, lorsque ce simple fait ne chamboule rien en nous ? /!\ Slash ! Gay fic.
1. Chapitre 1 : Draco Malfoy

Fanfiction rating K

2 chapitres

 **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont tous des personnages appartenants à JK Rowling! Seul Guéas est ma création. L'histoire se passe durant l'année de leur 20 ans et aucun élement de leur passé se trouvant dans les livres originaux d'Harry Potter n'est modifié.**

 **Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles masculines ; des mentions de sexe, d'alcool et de drogues!**

Note de l'auteur: J'ai écris ce chapitre sur **_Our World It Feel So Quietly_** de The Irrepressibles et **_Pass this On_** de The Knife. Cette fanfiction aura en tout 2 chapitres, sur des points de vus differents. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !** Merci ! :)

•

•

Chapitre 1 : _Draco Malfoy_

•

•

 **\- Je pense que tu fumes trop, Malfoy.**

 _Granger._ La jeune femme s'assit à ses cotés, faignant d'observer le jardin sous leurs yeux tandis que ses coups d'oeils persistants dans sa direction la trahissait.

Draco l'ignora et tira une autre taffe sur sa cigarette moldu, par simple provocation.

Il _détestait_ Granger. La guerre n'avait rien changée ; il la détestait même bien plus depuis qu'elle masquait son malaise à son propos derrière une attitude sympatique, et utilisait des paroles cachants une quelconque envie malsaine d'en apprendre plus sur lui. _Bref_. Il avait été un connard avec elle, et il la détestait pour l'absence de rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait. La _sainte_ Granger. _Bien-sûr_ qu'elle pardonnait. Il haïssait tous ces gens, tous ces naïfs, qui arrivaient à faire ce qui lui était impossible.

 **\- Guéas est à l'étage. Je.. Je crois qu'il parle avec quelques filles.**

Une autre taffe.

Cet idiot devait sûrement essayer de se prouver à lui même que leur rupture ne l'atteignait pas en emballant d'autres idiotes. _Bien._ Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de venir à cette soirée avec l'idée d'y plaquer son copain, il se l'admettait, mais regrettait-il vraiment cette décision lorsque que son -nouvel- ex agissait de manière si puéril par la suite ? Il n'allait pas être jaloux parce que cet imbécile allait coucher avec le ou la première venue, oh non. Le vide en lui n'avait jamais été aussi sincère qu'à cet instant, mais il ne comptait plus se leurrer ; mettre fin à cet ennuie pesant et mensongé avait été une bonne chose, oui.

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant et profita de l'air nocturne. Assit là, au bord d'une terrasse mal entretenue, face à un jardin quelconque, à observer des gens saoûlent sur un fond de basses, il se sentait... Serein ? Pas encore, mais peut être bientôt.

Il termina d'une gorgée sa bière et la jeta mollement un peu plus loin, se satisfaisant secrètement du reniflement désapprobateur qu'émit la brune toujours à ses cotés. Il savait que plus tard dans la nuit, elle ferait partie de l'escouade qui se chargera de toutes les ramasser.

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire ?**

Faire ? _Faire quoi ?_ À quel propos ?

Nouvelle taffe.

Qu'allait-il faire à propos de son ex ? À propos de ses relations ? Ses études ? Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? _Quand ?_ Dans une heure ? Le lendemain ? Dans 5 ans ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui comptait, à cet instant, était ses clopes, qu'il comptait fumer une à une dans le contraste de la légère atmosphère qui regnait.

L'ancienne griffondor remua légèrement. Il savait que son absence de réponse l'agassait, la vexait même, peut être ; mais sa présence pourrait l'agasser bien plus encore. Il savait aussi qu'elle se retenait de lui dire que le brun à l'étage, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire, souffrait ; mais elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était personne pour juger une relation ou sous entendre à quiconque que rompre était mal.

Donc elle se taisait ; parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire penser qu'elle essayait de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors pourquoi était-elle donc là ? Restait-elle parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait lui-même _besoin_ de réconfort ?

Nouvelle taffe.

Il la détestait. Il ne l'acceptait à ses cotés uniquement parce que le silence qu'il parvenait à imaginer criait bien plus en sa présence... Lorsqu'elle ne l'interrompait pas.

Il jeta son mégot dans la même direction que sa dernière bière et sortit de son gilet de quoi rouler. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit réellement la brune froncer le nez.

 **\- Je pense que t-**

 **\- Je sais.**

Elle se tue. Merlin était donc à ses cotés. Mais il tiqua, sa voix était _enrouée_. Pourquoi ? À cause des clopes ? Du froid ? Avait-il trop crié ? Trop _pleuré_ ? Trop ris ? Un froncement de sourcils marqua son visage alors qu'il se mordait légèrement la lèvre. Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions ce soir ? Était-il si mélancolique ? Pff.

Un rouquin devenu trop célèbre vient récupérer la brunette insatisfaite. Un baiser l'avait convaincue, avant qu'elle ne se lève et se fasse trainer sans dire un mot.

Un reniflement.

Son regard quitta ses mains alors qu'il répétait des gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur pour terminer son joint. Ses yeux se placèrent alors en miroir à deux iris paraissant noirs dans la pénombre, mais qui, il le savait, étaient _verts_.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir vivant ; quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_ , qui comblerait l'insatisfaction qu'il avait toujours éprouvé à cause de ce qu'on lui avait toujours fait croire jusqu'à sa sixième année d'étude. Il avait besoin de passion pour se sentir _réel_ , pour laisser tomber les masques et être, peut être, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas lui-même connu.

Il avait quitté Guéas car il ne l'avait pas aimé au point de se sacrifier. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, par contre, qu'il avait détesté au point de, peut-être, se sacrifier.

Il tirra rapidement une taffe alors que le visage souriant d'un Harry Potter levant sa bière dans sa direction, yeux dans les yeux, disparaissait derrière un halo de fumée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter

Fanfiction rating K

2 chapitres

 **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont tous des personnages appartenants à JK Rowling ! Seul Guéas est ma création. L'histoire se passe durant l'année de leur 20 ans et aucun élement de leur passé se trouvant dans les livres originaux d'Harry Potter n'est modifié.**

 **Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles masculines ; des mentions de sexe, d'alcool et de drogues !**

Note de l'auteur : Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour respecter un minimum l'histoire de base tout en effritant le possible avenir proche que ces personnages auraient pu avoir. La quasi-absence de magie (ou plutôt, de références à celle-ci) est volontaire. J'ai voulu aborder un aspect plus simple de cet univers, avec des pensées et des descriptions que peut avoir tout être humain ; sorcier ou moldu. Je pense que chaque sorcier oublis parfois la magie pour juste se centrer sur des choses plus communes.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce point de vu vous plaira ! Désolé pour l'attente, mes pics d'inspiration sont rares et écrire du point de vu de Harry à été plus compliqué et moins maîtrisé. Je ne suis satisfait que des dernières lignes presque. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce qui se trouve être, finalement, un two-shot. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à développé, donc peut être que ce TS. sera finalement qu'un prélude à une véritable fanfiction (qui aura un autre style d'écriture cependant). Mes pics d'inspiration futurs me le diront !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!** Merci ! :)

•

•

Chapitre 2 : _Harry Potter_

•

•

Malfoy pesta lorsque son briquet refusa à nouveau de lui donner une flamme. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne fonctionnait plus, mais le blond avait toujours été trop entêté.

 **\- Arrête de t'obstiner ; de toute façon tu fumes tr-**

Il tiqua et le défis de continuer du regard.

 **\- La _ferme_ , ne t'y mets pas _aussi_.**

Harry soupira.

Dans tous les cas, pourquoi s'amusait-il à sortir sans sa baguette ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il lui aurait demandé si il ne l'avait pas remarquée dans la poche de sa cuisse. Il préféra alors se taire plutôt que de commettre une maladresse. Il ne savait pas si Malfoy pouvait encore se servir de sa magie ; la seule chose qu'il savait était que sa fierté lui glisserait toujours une baguette sur lui.

Il reporta alors son attention sur ce que leur offrait l'aube, sachant que le silence était son alié. Lorsqu'il se sentait décoller ou, au contraire, s'enfoncer dans des idées trop encombrantes, il lui suffisait de se réveiller tôt -ou de veiller tard. Les couleurs pâles du ciel lui reposaient les pensées alors que la température fraiche l'aidait à se plonger plus sereinement dans celles-ci.

Ça devait bien faire une heure ou deux qu'ils étaient là, assis l'un à cotés de l'autre. L'escouade-ménage était passée depuis un moment déjà, faisant voler tous les petits mégots du jardin jusque dans leurs sacs tandis que les bouteilles vertes reflétaient les tout premiers rayons.

Il sentait l'alcool se dissiper, doucement, au fur et à mesure que le chant matinal des oiseaux leur parvenaient et que les nuances rosées de l'horizon laissaient place à un bleu délayé.

Il inspira profondement, s'impregnant des différentes odeurs saisonnales, et prit son temps pour expirer. Il se sentait bien, actuellement. Ça lui était devenu rare, d'être serein. À y réfléchir il n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'être. Le temps ne le lui avait pas accordé. Dès la fin de la guerre il avait eut le choix entre porter les moeurs d'une société ou la laisser tomber ; lui avec, sûrement.

Son regard se relança sur l'homme à ses cotés et il se concentra sur son parfum, sa teinte de peau, ses couleurs, ses gestes.. Sa voix avait changée, en trois ans.

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire ?**

Le blond eut un léger ricanement, presque ironique, avant de jeter avec rage le petit briquet usé. Ses yeux, ces yeux d'argent consumé, se plongèrent alors dans les siens.

Harry déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux. C'étaient ceux qu'il avait associés à l'humiliation, aux insultes et à la haine de son adolescence ; c'étaient ceux qui s'étaient réjoui de ses peines et de ses hontes. Ces yeux, ils avaient formés un regard beaucoup trop arrogant ; il voulait les lui faire fermer, par tout les moyens, depuis toujours. Il était certain que Malfoy serait plus beau, les yeux fermés, leurs sales émotions avec.

 **\- Je n'ai rien à faire, Potter.**

La fierté, le mépris, l'arrigance et la peur, la colère, la revolte se hurtaient il y a peu de temps encore. Deux regards ériger par deux bouts d'une société lunatique.

Mais finalement, les rôles ne s'étaient-ils pas inversés ?

Le blond le regarda à nouveau et étira ses lèvres de cet arrogant sourire.

 **\- Mais _toi,_ que comptes- _tu_ faire ?**

Entre celui à qui on tend l'avenir et celui qui pense ne pas en avoir ?

 **\- Maintenant ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je te le dise.**

Entre celui qui à tous les droits et celui qui n'en a que trop peu ?

 **\- Alors montre le moi.**

 _Oui. Décidement, tu es plus agréable lorsque tu as les yeux fermés, Malfoy._


End file.
